ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Gang Siblings
This page was developed in an effort to stabilize the rotating roles of siblings within Our Gang and is revealed here to show just how convoluted the series became on just how the Rascal characters were related. Originally, Maltin and Bann's book was used to determine siblings, but Robert Demoss's The Lucky Corner website has provided a few more insights. Obviously, not all of these familial relationships could exist simultaneously. Our Gang surnames are derived from the eldest child actors and from on-screen names in the shorts with one exception. Shorts are included to reveal where their sibling arrangement was revealed. Albright Family * Wally Albright - The First Round-Up * Jackie Albright - The First Round-Up Beard Family * Matthew "Stymie" Beard - Shiver My Timbers * Carlena "Marmalarde" Beard - Shiver My Timbers, Readin' And Writin', and For Pete's Sake! * Willa Mae "Buckwheat" Beard - The First Round-Up and Honky-Donkey * Robert "Cotton" Beard - Birthday Blues, A Lad An' A Lamp, Fish Hooky, Forgotten Babies, and Hi'-Neighbor! Bond Family * Tommy "Butch" Bond - Forgotten Babies * Unnamed sibling in - Forgotten Babies Burston Family * Aurelia Burston - Family Troubles * Janet Burston - Family Troubles Cobb Family #1 * Joseph "Joe" Cobb - One Wild Ride * Jackie "Husky" Cobb - One Wild Ride * Mildred Cobb - The Fourth Alarm! - possibly a substitute for Husky Cobb Family #2 * Joseph "Joe" Cobb - Playin' Hooky * Jean Cobb - Playin' Hooky * Wheezer Cobb - Playin' Hooky * Rupert Cobb - Noisy Noises - Same infant from Baby Brother? * step-siblings with Norman "Chubby" Chaney in Railroadin' and Lazy Days * If Rupert and Husky above are the same character, this could possibly be the same family as that version. Cooper Family * Jack "Jackie" Cooper - Pups Is Pups * Dorothy "Echo" Cooper - Pups Is Pups * step-siblings with Wheezer Hutchins in When The Wind Blows, Teacher's Pet, and Love Business * step-siblings with Mary Ann Jackson in A Tough Winter and Love Business Daniels Family * Michael "Mickey" Daniels - Circus Fever * John "Jackie" Daniels - Lodge Nightand Circus Fever * David Daniels - Circus Fever, same infant in Cradle Robbers? * Mortimer Daniels - Circus Fever and Dog Days Darling Family * Joseph "Joe" Darling - theoretical, first possible appearances Lodge Night and Baby Brother * Jean Darling - Crazy House * Shirley Jean Darling - theoretical, first possible appearances Helping Grandma and Bargain Day * unnamed infant - Baby Brother Davis Family * Jack "Jack" Davis - Giants Vs. Yanks * John "Squealer" Davis - Giants Vs. Yanks * Imogene Davis - Giants Vs. Yanks * unnamed sibling - Cradle Robbers - possibly Imogene Downs Family * Johnathan "Johnny" Downs - Shootin' Injuns * Mary Downs - Shootin' Injuns * unnamed sibling - Cradle Robbers Gubitosi Family * Gladys Gubitosi - Baby Blues * Michael "Mickey" Robert Gubitosi - Baby Blues * Mamie Gubitosi - Baby Blues * two unnamed baby twin sisters - Baby Blues Henchen Family * Richard "Dick" Henchen - Cradle Robbers * unnamed sibling - Cradle Robbers Hood House * Darla Hood - Night 'N' Gales and Feed 'Em And Weep - last name given as King in Bear Facts, but "Hood" appears more often in the series. * James B. Hood Jr. - Night 'N' Gales and Feed 'Em And Weep - father's name from Wedding Worries Jackson House #1 * Mary Ann Jackson - The Spanking Age - played by Dorothy DeBorba in Dogs Is Dogs * Robert "Wheezer" Jackson - The Spanking Age - confirmed in several other shorts * Unnamed brother in Bouncing Babies - same baby brother in Forgotten Babies? * step-siblings with Jean Darling in The Spanking Age * step-siblings with Spud Janney in Bear Shooters * step-siblings with Sherwood Bailey in Dogs Is Dogs * step-siblings with Jackie Cooper in When The Wind Blows and several other shorts Kornman Family * Mary Kornman - A Pleasant Journey * Joseph "Joe" Kornman - A Pleasant Journey Kornman Family #2 * Mary Kornman - The Champeen! and July Days * John "Jackie" Kornman - The Champeen! and July Days * David Kornman - Good Cheer Lowery Family * Elmer "Scooter" Lowry - Thundering Fleas * Mildred Lowery - Thundering Fleas * unnamed sibling - Baby Brother - possibly a substitute for Mildred McChicken Family * Jack McChicken - Fast Company * John "Jackie" McChicken - Fast Company McComas House * Kendall "Breezy" McComas - Spanky * George "Spanky" McComas - Spanky McFarland/Treacy House * William "Bill" Treacy - Helping Hands - name only, this could be Breezy Brisbane since Dickie Moore would not be old enough to be in Army boot camp in 1941 * George "Spanky" Treacy - Little Sinner - family name from Bedtime Worries * Eugene "Porky" Treacy - Little Sinner * Patsy Mae Treacy - Little Papa * Emerson Treacy Jr. - Canned Fishing - unconfirmed, it's possible Juinor was only to be a replacement for Patsy Mae Dittemore; Spanky's mother could be baby-sitting for the Hood Family McTeeter Family * Michael "Mickey" McTeeter - Sunday Calm * Leona McTeeter - Sunday Calm Moore House * Dorothy Moore - The Kid From Borneo * Richard "Dickie" Moore - Birthday Blues and The Kid From Borneo * George "Spanky" Moore - Birthday Blues and The Kid From Borneo * Unnamed infant in Forgotten Babies - Could this be Porky from Little Sinner? * Unnamed infant from Forgotten Babies - Could this be Baby Patsy from Little Papa? Morrison Family * Ernest "Sunshine Sammy" Morrison - Fire Fighters and several other shorts * Eugene "Gene/Pineapple" Morrison - The Mysterious Mystery and several other shorts * Allen "Farina" Morrison - Fire Fighters and several other shorts * Arnica "Mango" Morrison - Big Business and several other shorts - first name "Arnica" from Good Cheer * Pleurisy Morrison - Bring Home The Turkey, The Spanking Age, and Election Day * Hector "Trellis" Morrison - Moan & Groan, Inc. and When The Wind Blows - played by an actress, Betty Jane Beard * Joseph "Junior/Thermos" Morrison - Lazy Days - same character as Trellis? * Unnamed sibling in Baby Brother Newman Family * Older Unnamed Sister - Thundering Fleas * Johnny Newman - Thundering Fleas * Mary Newman - Thundering Fleas - surname from Mary, Queen Of Tots Saienz Family * Gabriel "Banty" Saienz - A Quiet Street * Mary Jane "Peggy" Saienz - A Quiet Street Smith Family * Jay R. Smith - Rainy Days * Jean Smith - Rainy Days - played by Mary Ann Jackson in Little Mother * Mildred Smith - Rainy Days * Horatio "Wheezer" Smith - Baby Brother and Rainy Days * Donald "Beezer" Smith - Little Mother Smith Family * NOTE: Not to be confused with Jay R. Smith's family * Richard Smith - Fire Fighters * Roosevelt Pershing "Roosie" Smith - Fire Fighters * Mable "Mike" Smith - Fire Fighters Spear Family * Harold "Harry" Spear - School Begins * Robert "Wheezer" Spear - School Begins * unnamed baby brother in Lazy Days Switzer Family * Harold "Slim" Thomas "Tom" Switzer - Beginner's Luck * Carl "Alfalfa" Jerome "Jerry" Switzer - Beginner's Luck * Joseph "Tisket" Roland Switzer - Roamin' Holiday, Bubbling Troubles, and Kiddie Kure * Thomas "Tasket" Robert Switzer - Roamin' Holiday, Bubbling Troubles, and Kiddie Kure * Junior - Tiny Troubles - possibly Tisket or Tasket * Unnamed infant - Alfalfa's Double - possibly Tisket or Tasket * NOTE: Harold and Carl are given the first names of Tom and Jerry in Beginner's Luck, but these must be stage names for the boys since they don't work as well when one uses the real names of the actors for the twins as their real names as was usually the tradition in naming the Little Rascals. Thomas Family * Buckwheat Thomas - 1-2-3 Go!, Helping Hands, Going To Press, and Benjamin Franklin, Jr. * Big Shot Thomas - 1-2-3 Go!, Helping Hands, Going To Press, and Benjamin Franklin, Jr. Tucker Family * Jack Tucker - Sunday Calm * Joseph Tucker - Sunday Calm * John "Jackie" Tucker - Sunday Calm Young Family * Robert "Bonedust" Young - Baby Brother * Coolidge Young - Baby Brother * Tunney Young - Baby Brother ---- Category: Our Gang Lists